Sexting
by NorwegianWood23
Summary: Jim, a high school senior, teaches his college age boyfriend, Leonard, the fine art of sexting. Leonard's not so keen on the idea.


**A/N: This was prompted to me by a friend over on Tumblr who claimed to have never been able to find a High School AU McKirk fic involving sexting. She demanded I rectify this. Here's the end result. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>So, what're you wearing?<em>

Leonard stared at his phone in disbelief for several moments before responding to the text message.

_Really, kid? Jeans and a sweatshirt. Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?_

_It's called sexting, Bones. Get with the program, old man. _

Leonard flushed at the 'old man' comment; he already felt dirty for dating (or more accurately, fucking) a kid who was just barely eighteen, and on the cusp of graduating high school, when he was twenty-one and a junior in college. Jim knew about that particular insecurity, and liked to throw it back in Leonard's face every now and again.

'_Sexting'? What in the hell is that?_

_Sexy texting! Duh. _

_Yeah. Not happening, kiddo. _

_You're no fun. :(_

Leonard rolled his eyes before sending one last message and putting his phone away. The professor had just walked in, and was one of those types who would call you out on having your phone in class.

_I am too loads of fun. Meet me at my place after class?_

* * *

><p>It wasn't until nearly an hour later that Leonard was able to check his phone again; the lecture had run long, and he'd felt his phone vibrate against his hip four times.<p>

Flipping open the small phone (that Jim constantly teased him for), Leonard opened the messages, all from Jim.

_Yeah, I can meet you! Can't wait. ;)_

_Oh wait. Football practice tonight. Can I come by later?_

_Know what, screw it. I'll ditch. Coach Pike'll let me off the hook. _

_I'll be there after 3:00. ;) _

Leonard rolled his eyes, both amused and annoyed with Jim's antics. He checked the time before shutting his phone, and hurried off to the parking lot. It was just after two, and Leonard wanted to straighten up some before Jim got there.

It was times like these that Leonard was thankful he lived alone; having to explain to your roommate who the jailbait kid hanging around the house like he owned the place was a conversation Leonard did not want to have.

Pulling up to his apartment, Leonard was relieved to see that Jim still wasn't there; he'd had a sinking feeling that the kid would have cut class to come see him early, and that was something Leonard really didn't want. Bad enough he was dating someone who was just barely out of the jailbait status; if he started skipping because of him, Leonard wasn't quite sure what he'd do.

Naturally, the kid was early.

He showed up just as Leonard had finished putting away the last of his dirty laundry (and Jesus Christ, when had he accumulated so many clothes? He was beginning to suspect some of them were Jim's, to be quite honest), striding in through the front door like he owned the place.

Leonard was kind of regretting giving him a key to the apartment.

"Hey Bones!" Jim chirped, kicking his shoes off at the doorway and padding his way through the living room and towards Leonard's bedroom.

"You're early," he replied, eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

"I mysteriously developed a headache with twenty minutes left of class," Jim said, winking at him.

Leonard simply rolled his eyes in response.

"Oh come on. You know you couldn't wait to see me either."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say, kid."

Jim laughed at that, stepping closer and standing up on his tiptoes to lightly kiss the other man.

"Mmm. So how was class?"

"Boring. Prof ran long today, unfortunately. Speaking of, what in the hell was that thing you were going on about? Sexy texting?"

"You know you want to give it a shot," Jim said, flopping down on Leonard's bed and looking far too sinful for Leonard's taste; this boy was all kinds of trouble for him, and he knew it.

"I don't even know what the hell it is!" Leonard growled out in response, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"It's just as it says! Texting each other sexy messages. You've heard of phone sex, right?"

Leonard felt his face heating up at that, recalling some of his and Jocelyn's…steamier conversations, just before their break up.

"Yeah," he replied gruffly, leaning over Jim and resting his weight on his left elbow.

"Well, it's just like that, but through text messages."

"That has got to be the dumbest idea I have ever heard of."

"It's great, Bones. You'll learn to love it. I promise."

"Will not. Because we will not be doing such an asinine thing."

"No fun." Jim poked out his lower lip in a pout, and Leonard had to bite back a groan. Jim knew him way too well by this point in their relationship.

"Stop that." Not waiting on a response, Leonard leaned in and sucked the pouting lip between his own, before pressing in for a deeper, more thorough kiss. Jim's arms snaked their way up around Leonard's neck, and the subject was closed.

Or so Leonard thought.

* * *

><p><em>Hey baby.<em>

_No._

_What? :(_

_Do not call me baby. It's bad enough that you call me Bones. _

_Should I call you Daddy instead? ;)_

_Not if you want to get laid ever again. _

_You really are no fun, old man._

_Watch it. _

_:P_

_What do you want?_

_Whatcha doing?_

_Laying in bed, doing homework. _

_You just got out of the shower, didn't you?_

…_How the hell did you know that?_

_You're really predictable, that's how. _

_Whatever. _

_So you're just laying in bed, half naked, then?_

_No. _

_So you're totally naked then?_

_No. _

…_So you're fully clothed?_

_No._

_:(_

_I'm not doing this, Jim._

_Please? :(((_

_NO._

_Fine. Meanie._

Leonard groaned and dropped the phone on the bed beside him. Somehow, he knew that wouldn't be the last of the conversation. Jim would try again, and Leonard would continue to shut him down.

No matter how hot the image of Jim laying sprawled out on his bed, naked, stroking himself as he read the messages from Leonard was.

He wouldn't be caught doing such an immature thing as 'sexting.'

No matter how intrigued by the idea he was.

* * *

><p>The next attempt came while Leonard was in class. This time, there was no warning, no inquisitive messages about his state of dress or what he was thinking about. No, Jim was too determined to try the same approach again.<p>

_So I'm laying here in bed, naked, thinking of you. _

Leonard felt his face flush and he sputtered, quickly disguising the disturbance as a cough before hitting the reply button.

_And why do I need to know this?_

The reply was almost instant.

_Because I'm hard thinking about you. Thinking about last night, the way you looked up at me as you wrapped your lips around my dick…_

Leonard's entire face flushed bright red, and he ducked his head, praying to God no one noticed his face coloring so quickly.

_We are not doing this. Not right now. I'm in class, you little shit. _

_;) That's what makes it so much fun!_

_No. _

_But Bonesssssss. I'm so hard, it hurts. _

_Take care of it your damn self. _

Shutting his phone, Leonard glanced up in time to see the professor turning around. He quickly stuffed the device back into his jeans pocket, composing his expression and willing himself to focus on the lecture at hand, and not Jim's naked form sprawled out on his bed.

Dammit.

* * *

><p>The fourth time came when Jim was out of town for a football tournament. Leonard had wanted to go, but he'd had two exams that week, and somehow, he didn't think his professors would accept "watching my high school boyfriend play football" a reasonable excuse for taking the exam at a later time.<p>

Leonard was laying in bed, contemplating getting up and showering before passing out, or simply passing out and taking one in the morning. His physics exam had kicked his ass, and his brain was numb. (Although some of that could likely be attributed to the copious amounts of alcohol he'd drank once he'd gotten home from work.)

_I miss you. :( Pike's being a douche and making me room alone, so I don't have anyone to harass. _

_I'm sorry. You al; win tosay?_

_Have you been drinking?_

_Maybe. _

_Jackass. Drinking without me there. :P Anyhow. Yeah, we won. _

_Congratulsatoin!_

_Lol, yeah, thanks. What else are you doing? _

_Thinkin' about a shower. _

_Oh yeah?_

_Yeah. _

_Getting all naked and wet, hmmm?_

_Mhm. And lathering up and touching every inch of myself…_

_Are you really doing this?_

_One time only. Enjoy it or stop ._

_Yessir. _

_Gooood. _

_So. You're gonna get all naked and wet, and lather up the soap and touch every inch of your body, huh? _

_Yup. _

_Are you going to get off tonight?_

_Yup. _

_Thinking about what?_

_Watching you ridw my cock. Bounching up and down, yor lips all parted…_

_And?_

_Your little moaning sounds you make. They're really cuset you know? And hot. Fuck, you're hot. _

_Lol, thanks. Not too bad yourself. Are you touching yourself?_

_Yeah. _

_Slow or fast?_

_Slow stroske. _

_Mmmmmm. Wish I could see it. You doing that thing with your thumb?_

_You bet youre sweet aas i am. _

_Thinking about me?_

_Course_

_Are you naked?_

_Halt. Shit's gone. Pants stoo. _

_That's hot. Are you close?_

_Yeah_

_You thinking about the last time we were together? When I rode your cock until my legs almost gave out, and then you fucked me into oblivion? How, after you made us sandwiches, naked, you bent me over your kitchen counter and fucked me again?_

_Jesus fusk, kid._

_You just came, didn't you?_

_Yeah_

_Lol. Knew it. _

_Fujk you. _

_When I come back home, hon. _

_When's that/_

_Sunday night. _

_Your mom'll let you ouat?_

_She doesn't have to know. ;) _

_What i thought. _

_Mhm. Pike's doing rounds. I better fake being asleep. We'll talk about this more tomorrow, okay? _

_k_

_Love you. _

_Love you too, kid. _

Leonard's phone dropped on to the bed beside him, and he lifted his sticky hand up to examine it. Sighing, he reluctantly got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He washed his hands, and using a wet washcloth, wiped his stomach off, before looking at his reflection.

"You did not just do that." He stared at himself, working through the drunken haze to grasp that, yes, he did just do that. He'd just sexted his high school boyfriend, something he'd fought so hard against, and argued with Jim about.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting to deal with.

Leonard groaned, realizing that this would mean Jim would want to do more. He wasn't so sure he was into that idea, and stumbled back to bed, deciding to put the issue out of his mind and deal with it in the morning.

Flopping onto the bed, Leonard grabbed his phone and went to set his alarm for tomorrow, when he saw he had two new messages. Curious, he opened it.

He was greeted with a picture of Jim's flushed face, eyes squeezed shut as he bit his bottom lip. Swallowing, he opened the next one.

It was a picture of Jim, hand wrapped around his dick, hips arching up, mouth hanging open. Below the picture was a message: _Thinking about you. ;)_

Flushing bright red, Leonard snapped his phone shut and set it on the table beside his bed.

Maybe this sexting thing wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
